Marvel Zombies Return Vol 1 1
(Story) | ReleaseDate = 9-2-2009 | Solicit = They’re back! What happened to Spider-Man, Colonel America, Power Man, Giant-Man and Wolverine at the end of MARVEL ZOMBIES 2? Where were they transported to...and, more importantly, when? A frightening five-part weekly event shambles to life here, penned by resident (evil) MARVEL ZOMBIES 3 and 4 scribe Fred Van Lente and three of today’s hottest novelists of zombie fiction! In this first chapter, your friendly neighborhood undead arachnid arrives in the swingin’ college days of his distant past, and when the Sinister Six threaten his loved ones, he seizes the opportunity to undo all the horror he's caused as a flesh-eating freak. But can a monster truly become a hero, no matter how guilt-ridden he is? Or will he learn the hard way that with great hunger also comes…great hunger? | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Arthur Suydam | Quotation = Despite my best efforts... and good intentions... I've failed. Not only are all my loved ones dead... but the tablet is gone! The exhibit hall was broken into while I was too busy trying to prove to myself what a "hero" I was... What a joke! A "hero!" me? with this face? Face it, Parker-- you will never be human again! Never! There's nothing but the hunger-- and unlife-- forever and ever... and ever and ever and ever! What use is this face? This useless, rotting face! No one is left to love or mourn Peter Parker-- so-- I never... nggk... want to look at him... again... Whatever I do now, wherever I go, it won't be as a hero-- or even as a man-- but as a monster! EEYYYUUUGGHH!! Why don't things seem to turn out right to me? Why do I seem to hurt people, now matter how I try not to? Is this the price I must always pay for being... Zombie Spider-Man?! | Speaker = Zombie Spider-Man (Peter Parker of Earth-2149) | StoryTitle1 = With Great Hunger, There Must Also Come Great Hunger! | Writer1_1 = Fred Van Lente | Penciler1_1 = Nick Dragotta | Inker1_1 = Nick Dragotta | Colourist1_1 = Lee Loughridge | Letterer1_1 = Simon Bowland | Editor1_1 = Michael Horwitz | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * ' :' * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Other Characters: * Zombie Galacti of Earth-2149 ** *** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ** *** * Items: * * * * Reed's Inter-dimensional Portal * | Notes = *When arriving in the Earth-91126 universe, Zombie Spider-Man loses the powers obtained from devouring Galactus, such as flying. Although his neural links gives him the power of shooting stick veins and arteries, even when executing it renders him great pain, he uses it for locomotion. *The events in this issue are intended to take place during the time of Crisis on Campus, yet there are notable divergences from the events of Earth-616: **Earth-91126's Peter is shown with Gwen, Mary Jane, and Harry Osborn during the day Kingpin plans to seize the Lifeline Tablet, yet in the events of "Crisis on Campus", he arrives at the protest (and goes to the exhibit) alone. **Earth-91126's Harry Osborn already has a mustache, yet his Earth-616 counterpart wouldn't have it until , six issues later. **No Earth-91126 counterparts to Josh Kittling or Randy Robertson are shown or referenced during the protest despite their roles in "Crisis on Campus". *The fashions date this period as the late 60's, yet the second issue takes place two years after this story with the Chinese preparing to buy out Tony Stark's company and patents, which wouldn't have been possible during the 60's or 70's.U.S.-China Trade Timeline: 1784-2008 This could just be another case of the Sliding Timescale. *Zombie Spider-Man removes his skin (and leaves it behind in a trash can in homage to the famous panel from Spider-Man No More!) yet in subsequent issues it appears as though he still has his skin on, without any indication he removed it. It is unknown when he got his skin back but presumably it happened before the events of issue #3. *Previously, Spider-Man had a prosthetic leg to replace the one he lost in the first Marvel Zombies miniseries , and also had to be stitched up due to injuries from Gladiator in . Yet upon his arrival on Earth-91126, he is "healed" (while still remaining a zombie) as though he had never received any of the injuries he received over the course of the Marvel Zombies miniseries. Similarly, the top of Giant-Man's head was blasted off by Spider-Man in Marvel Zombies 2 yet he appears "healed" upon his arrival in the Watcher's base. It is unknown how they healed but it's possible that it could be connected with their loss of Cosmic Power. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = *Marvel Zombies Return #1 at marvel.com }} References